


James Hook Never Said

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Anger, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midshipman James Hook tries to convince Captain Jasper Hook to spare Cecilia's life before he suffers the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Hook Never Said

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Cecilia smiled after she kissed Midshipman James Hook on the lips. She saw worry in her betrothed’s eyes. She frowned. ‘’Why are you worried, James?’’ she asked.

‘’I remember Jasper capturing your ship recently. I asked him to spare your life. My elder brother might force you to walk the plank if he views us together. He always assumes you’re distracting me.’’

‘’We’re in your chamber now, James. Your brother won’t see us,’’ Cecilia said. She kissed James again. Cecilia gasped the minute she viewed Jasper standing near the doorway. She saw a scowl on Jasper’s face. Cecilia stepped back.

James turned his head. He faced Jasper before he frowned. 

‘’Kiss your betrothed before she walks the plank, little brother,’’ Jasper said.

Cecilia’s eyes widened as she gasped again.

‘’Wait a minute, Jasper,’’ James said. He approached Jasper and muttered something. 

Jasper nodded.

James walked to Cecilia. ‘’In case I’m not with you again.’’ He saw worry in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her. James kissed Cecilia’s face. ‘’Remain in my chamber.’’

‘’James!’’ Cecilia exclaimed after he departed with Jasper. Trembling, she stood near her betrothed’s bed. Did she wish to know what Jasper was going to do to his sibling? Her jaw dropped the minute Jasper returned with James. 

Jasper scowled as he carried his unconscious brother. ‘’James is alive.’’ He placed him on the floor. Jasper viewed him opening his eyes and sitting up. 

‘’James!’’ Cecilia wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Tears formed in her eyes before she kissed him. Cecilia saw a sudden smile on his face. 

‘’Please do not worry about me, Cecilia. You’re safe now. We can always be together,’’ James said. He kissed Cecilia again.

Jasper still scowled. He never mentioned ten bloody lash marks on Cecilia’s betrothed’s back due to his whip. 

 

The End


End file.
